


No Love in an Elevator

by c00kie



Series: The Boy from Eagleton [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hate to Love, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie Knope is a good person. She studies hard, goes to school every day, volunteers at the senior center on weekends. She doesn’t deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love in an Elevator

Leslie Knope is a good person. She studies hard, goes to school every day, volunteers at the senior center on weekends. She doesn’t deserve this. 

“You know, time would go faster if we make out.” 

Leslie glares at Ben. “No.” 

He shrugs. “Well I don’t think you pacing and muttering to yourself about how stupid my shoes are is helping either.” 

“Well they are stupid, and shut up,” Leslie snaps, though she stops pacing because her feet are starting to hurt. She looks at his shoes, they’re black and white checkered, matching his tie. His suit is black, underneath the jacket is a white dress shirt that probably cost more than her whole outfit. “You look like a 1920′s gangster.” 

Ben just smirks. 

Leslie groans and tries to pushing the emergency button again. There’s no response. 

“Of all the people-”

“In all the word-”

“I had to be stuck in an elevator-

“With you.” He smiles and if he were anyone else, she might think it was cute, but he’s not and she doesn’t. 

“What are you even doing here anyway? Aren’t you going to Notre Dame or Cambridge or something along those lines?”

“I want to keep my options open,” Ben says, taking out his phone out of his pocket. “And Indiana has a good mathematics program. Oh hey, I want to show you something.” 

“If that’s a picture of your penis, no thank you,” Leslie replies, sitting down on the floor on the opposite wall, far away from Ben. 

“No, it’s not that,” Ben says, shaking his head as he walks over to her and slides down the wall to sit next to her. He’s far enough away that they’re not touching but close enough that she can smell his cologne. 

It’s really nice cologne too. 

“Her name is Rain With a Chance of Lightning,” Ben says, showing her a picture of a sable colored horse. “But my sister calls her Thundercat.” 

The feeling in Leslie’s stomach is definitely not butterflies. “You have a horse?”

“Two actually. This one and Yoda.” Ben searches through his pictures until he stops and shows her a picture of him sitting on top of a different horse, this one white with brown spots. 

“I um, didn’t think you were a horse guy.”

“I’m not,” Ben says, “he’s my brother’s. But I know you like horses so if there’s any time-”

“Are you trying to trick me into coming to your house? To Eagleton?” 

“No,” Ben replies, drawing the word out. “I’m asking if you want to come and see them.”

“In Eagleton,” Leslie repeats, hearing her phone beep in her purse. She takes it out and looks at the text from Ann, asking where she is. 

“Stuck in elevator with Ben, send help!!!!!!!” She puts her phone away and when she turns back, it’s to see Ben staring at her. 

“What?” He’s always staring at her. Staring or flirting. 

“Go out with me.” 

The way he says it, so soft and sincere it almost makes her believe it’s not a joke. She stands up to stretch her legs and get far away from him before she loses her self control. “Nice try.” 

“I mean it,” Ben says, standing up with her. “Go out with me. I’ll even make you a deal. You give me three dates to woo you-”

“Woo me?” Who uses the word woo? 

“And if at the end of the third date you’re not convinced that I am completely besotted with you, then I’ll leave you alone. But if you are then…”

“Then what? I’ll just be your girlfriend?” Leslie asks, wishing that feeling in her stomach would just go away already. It’s probably just hunger. If only she remembered to pack a snack in her purse. 

“That is how it works, yeah,” Ben says, just as the elevator pulses and starts to move again. It makes Leslie lose her balance, sending her forward. He catches her and he’s so close and his lips do look really-

“Um.” 

The doors open and Ben lets her go. She grabs her purse and her binder and follows him out. 

“If I come to visit your horses, would that count as a date?”

“No,” he says, smiling. “In fact, I might not even be there. I do have a life you know.”

“Doing what?” Leslie asks, “Organizing your scarf drawer?” 

“Among other things,” Ben replies as she pushes the door open. “But really, just come whenever you want. Tell the security guard I invited you. I’ll let him know to expect you.” 

A butler. He has a butler. And he lives in a mansion in Eagleton and has horses and a nice car and his clothes are designer and tailored to fit his sleek body and she’s really supposed to believe he actually likes her? That this isn’t some elaborate prank? 

It’s not possible. 

She should say this. And maybe push him into a grease puddle, but she just says, “Okay.” 

He smiles. “I’m parked over there,” he says, pointing. “I’ll call you later, let you know about that first date.” 

Leslie exhales as he walks away and then quickly grabs her phone and calls Ann. “Ann, I’m in deep trouble.”


End file.
